


Finally Together

by Obsessedshipper



Category: Twilight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedshipper/pseuds/Obsessedshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth imprinted on EJ (Bella and Edwards kid/ twin to Renesmee) and when he is targeted by a skin walker they're relationship changes forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braeden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/gifts).



> Id like to dedicate this to sebastiansminion. Not only did she beta this but she gave me the prompt and she's an amazing person that I love and adore beyond belief.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!! 

Seth POV  
I remember the day Bella said she was having twins. Renesmee and Edward Jacob or EJ for short. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Ever since she was small she could show pictures or memories. Despite being half human it rarely showed- she matched a vampire almost blow to blow. And then there was EJ. He leaned towards human. We didn't even realize he had a gift until Ness got injured badly on a hunting trip and he healed her before our eyes. He laid his hands over her wound and despite it hurting him, making him weaker, no one could see the open wound. Overtime, we figured out that the more hungry he was and healed then the wound would hurt him. He was...amazing...and my imprint.   
EJ POV  
"FUCK!" I kicked my car bumper. My truck had always been a trooper, taking me anywhere I needed to go but the one time I wanted to storm off in a huff it broke down. I took out my cell phone, but paused- I couldn't call my sister or mom and dad because then I would get sympathetic looks for weeks. The same with my aunts and uncles, even Grandpa Charlie or Carlisle. My finger hovered over the name of Jacob's seconds number- Seth.   
He had midnight hair and soul searching eyes so dark they were sometimes black. I didn't know if he was even into guys as he had never shown any interest either way but every time he smiled at me my heart skipped a beat and I desperately fell for him. Hard. I sighed and hit the call button.   
"EJ?" He sounded worried, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong," I sighed, "my truck broke down after a disastrous date. I didn't want to cause drama at the house and-"  
"The GPS is locked on your location. Ill be there in a few. Lock the doors and don't do anything stupid," Seth hung up.   
"Don't do anything stupid," I mocked and made a face, but locked the doors. I did blast the music though to be a rebel. My nose caught the scent of something strange quickly. It was light but it was there.   
Whoever it was was running fast and far. I never smelled it before. I opened the door and closed it lightly. I started creeping around the car when I felt a presence behind me.   
I grabbed the knife at my ankle and went to slice the throat of my stalker but my arm was caught. "EJ!" He whispered. "I told you to stay in the fucking car!"  
"There's something out there," I sniffed the air but the scent was gone along with the person it belonged to.   
"Lets get you home. I called someone to tow the truck but we can drive back now," we both got into the Prius. We made it around the corner before I started fidgeting. My leg was going and I rubbed the dashboard and door.   
"Are you taking your meds?" Seth asked looking at the road. As I leaned toward human I also had slight ADHD.   
"No," I answered honestly. He would have known I was lying so I didn't waste the energy. "Don't even give me shit about it." He sighed.   
"Put on music. Something good," he smiled, "none of your techno crap."  
"It's good to me!" I argued and smiled.   
"My car my rules!" He trumped me. I snarled halfheartedly and he laughed. I will never tire of that sound.   
"Hello baby," mom hugged me as I walked in. "Seth!" She kissed his cheek. "There's food in the kitchen."  
"Just ate Bella but thank you," he grinned.   
"I'm sure you, Jake, and EJ could put a dent in it anyway," she laughed. Dad walked in the room.   
"EJ lets walk. Grandpa is already outside," he leaned over and kissed mom-love shining through his eyes. "We will be back in a minute. We'll talk later." I tried to catch Seth's eye on the way out. He smiled reassuringly and sat down next to mom.   
"What was the scent like?" Grandpa asked.   
"It had a human base scent. But it smelled almost werewolf but too sweet to be it. It wasn't a werewolf. I never smelled it before. What do you think it was?" Edward shook his head at whatever Carlisle was thinking.   
"I'm not sure yet, but give it distance for now unless it antagonizes you first. Be careful. We will make sure everyone goes out in pairs and stays alert for now," Carlisle concluded. "Go rest EJ, you're half human you need your sleep."  
"We will meet you at the cottage in a bit. Jacob took Ness to the beach so they won't be back till tomorrow." Edward told me. Ness and Jacob were so in love that you never knew where they were only that she was protected and that was good enough for us.   
"Good night," I waved and walked into the forest but once my father and grandfather went inside i detoured to the east- headed for the cliff where i could see the sun rise in peace.   
I ran up the tree and hopped from branch to branch. I sat and laid down in a comfortable nest of leaves, dozing in the darkness.   
SETH POV  
I climbed the tree and grabbed EJ, running back to the cottage. Edward opened the door and I put him in his bed. Tenderness stirred within me as I pulled up the covers and kissed him on the forehead.   
"Seth," he sighed and smiled in his sleep. I turned around to Edward in the doorway.  
"Lets chat," he tilted his head and led me into the cozy living room. Bella was there as well making coffee for us. I sat on the couch across from them. "When you imprinted on my son and didn't want to tell him I was ok with it. But EJ is a grown man now and he deserves all the information."   
"I want him to choose me because he wants me not because of the imprint," I sipped my coffee.   
"He's head over heels for you," Bella sighed.   
"Id rather not see you undressed in his mind," Edward winced. "You need to tell him."  
"I'll-" I started then cleared my throat "I'll think about it. I better go. I'm gonna watch Seth tomorrow though. There was something stalking him and I don't like it." I stood and walked out.   
EJ POV  
I woke up in my bed but I didn't know how I go there. I smelled of Seth and it made me smile. I showered and headed to the library. "I know you're there," I said on the walk, appearing to be talking to myself to others.   
"Do you have a sixth sense?" Seth asked walking up next to me, "I stayed downwind."   
"I just knew," I shrugged and smiled, happy when he returned it.   
"So why are we going to the library?"  
"Well I'm," I emphasized, "going because I know what I smelled. At least I think I do."  
"What was it?" Seth's eyes widened.   
"We can talk once I get my facts straight," I shook my head and walked into the library to begin research.   
Five hours later, my eyes were straining and my self restraint on not jumping Seth was waning. "Bathroom," I announced and left him to his book.   
"Bout time you got away from your keeper," a young woman smirked as I entered the Men's Room. She was blonde and looked lethal despite her pixie like appearance. It reminded me a bit of Aunt Alice only she didn't radiate intimidation. I smelled the sweetness again.   
"You're a skin walker," I stated. I knew it for sure now.   
"Keep your nose out of our business," she hissed and was suddenly in my face, "and keep your little wolf on his leash. Next time we meet you won't survive," she pushed me against the wall and my head cracked into it. I rolled and grabbed her leg. Trying to get away, she kicked me hard in the face. I threw a punch and broke her nose. "You'll pay for that," she growled, holding her nose and trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Mutt," she grumbled and jumped out the bathroom window.   
"Bitch," I stood up and looked in the mirror. I reset my nose as Seth walked in.   
"What the fuck happened? You should have screamed for me!" He paced behind me as I wiped the blood off my face.   
"I was a little busy!" I snapped at him and turned around. He stepped right into my personal space.   
"Are you ok?" He asked, quietly. His hands began roaming my head and body- not sexually, just checking me for wounds.   
"I'm fine," I assured him, "I just-whoa dude!" He wrapped his arms around my back and stuffed his face into my neck, breathing my scent.   
"Shut up," he grumbled and rubbed his face into my neck. This wasn't the first time I was hurt, but it was the first time Seth was so close yet unable to help. I figured it was a werewolf thing and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I allowed myself to relax like I've been unable to for years.   
"I'm fine," I rubbed his back in reassurance and repeated it till he stopped breathing so deeply. He lifted his head up and looked me in the eye, searching for something- permission? I didn't know. But when he leaned in for a kiss I opened up to him. The kiss was searching and passionate.   
"I'm sorry," he murmured when he pulled away.   
"Sorry?!" I asked incredulously, "for kissing me? Ohmigosh," I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This one less demanding, more exploring, but no less passionate. I could feel him smiling against my lips so I pulled back and grinned in return. "Take me home," I grabbed his hand and we walked out.   
"Are you sure it was a skin walker?!" Grandpa asked. We called a family meeting to discuss it.   
"Yes," I snarled. "She threatened me and and Seth. I don't know what her problem is or why she's here but I'm going to get her." Seth put his hand on my thigh and I settled down.   
"She hurt you," Emmett added, "that's demanding War on our clan." Rosalie nodded in agreement.   
"Alice?" Edward turned to her as she snapped back into reality from a vision.   
"She's going to attack tonight. From the east. We need to prepare," she stood. "Jasper and I will take the first watch." They left the house in a blur of motion.   
"Ness and EJ shouldn't participate," Edward added "they're a liability."  
"We're half vampire!" My sister and I stood up.   
"You're half human," Bella gave a sad smile. "Please listen to us. We know what's best."   
"Agh!" I left the house at top speed headed north, figuring jasper and Alice were in the east. I finally stopped and sat down next to the tree. "I should be apart of this." I complained, knowing Seth had followed.  
"You're half human," he sat down next to me. "She was following you. We don't want to give her another chance to hurt you."  
"I'm also half vampire!" I groaned. "I feel so useless. Stupid human half."  
"You're not useless. Being human means you're more vulnerable in fights so because we love you we want you to be safe." He sighed, "you're loyal and trustworthy and just amazing. Don't diss your human half. You're perfect just the way you are."  
"You love me?" I squeaked out.   
"Well, yeah," he looked at me. "We want to protect you. Please do this, for me."  
"Fine," I groaned, "but I want to hear you say it." He pulled me to stand up and I leaned into the tree as he trapped me with his hands on the tree. Seth looked me dead in the eye.   
"I love you. I have since the moment I saw you," he smiled.   
"You imprinted on me?!" I squeaked again. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted you to choose me without worrying about the imprint," he confessed.   
"I have always wanted this," I wrapped my arms around his waist, "I thought you didn't want me. I've been in love with you for years."  
"Yeah?" He leaned in and kissed me, slow and steady. "I love you." He laughed and picked me up. "I'm happy to be yours." He leaned down and bit hard on the spot in between my neck and shoulder "and you are mine." I moaned. "Mine. Mine. Mine." He punctuated each with a kiss. My head was dizzy with the sensations of him.   
"We need a room," I reminded him.   
"Gosh, you're gorgeous," he looked at me in awe? I think? It was the first time I ever saw it but it crossed Jacobs face multiple times when he looked at Ness.   
"We need you back at the main house," Alice said from behind us.   
"Aunt Alice," I coughed. "Uh."  
"Aw EJ I'm just so happy you guys are together. You make each other happy." She smiled.   
"Thanks Alice," Seth grinned.  
"Lets just go," she turned and we raced to catch her. Esme waited on the porch.   
"We want you and Ness to stay at the main house while we meet them in the east." Esme explained as we went inside. I grabbed a bow, arrows and some knives.   
"Stay safe," Ness and I told them as they left. I kissed Seth goodbye, before we got interrupted by my parents.   
"Yell if they come for you," they warned. "We don't know anything for sure- the future always changes."   
Three hours later Ness and I were on the roof, alternating sides. "So you and Seth huh?" Ness asked.   
"Yeah," I felt a stupid grin come across my face. "Me and Seth."  
"Good," she nodded, "I was getting ready to lock you guys in a room." She froze. "West." We turned and saw the skin walker come forward, the sweetness smell sickening.   
"Miss me?" She asked, smirking at me.   
"Lets go bitch," I shot an arrow at her as she transformed into a monkey, crawling up the trees and roof. Soon she turned into a bear and swung at Ness. Despite being mostly vampire, the force was enough for her to fly off the roof and land on the ground.   
I jumped down as she chased me. I hit her and the arrow stuck her paw in the wall. She roared as I checked on Ness, finding her unconscious. I began healing her and felt myself getting weaker. "Seth!" I called "Jacob!" I could hear them coming.   
"Now I got you!" The skin walker grabbed me and slammed my head into the wall, knocking me unconscious- already weak from healing.   
SETH POV  
"NO!" I howled as I saw the skin walker stuff my imprint into a car and drive off. I ran as fast I could, but even I couldn't catch up with the car.  
"He had his phone." Ness said, cradled in Jacob's protective arms, looking a little worse for wear. "Check his GPS."   
"We will follow," Edward stepped up. "We will find him. I promise." We got in the car and started trailing them, goin by his gps. They finally stopped at a house and we pulled up. "We can't just go in." Edward stopped me. "We need a plan."  
EJ POV  
"Ah he's coming around," the skin walker said. I immediately realized I was tied to the chair.   
"I'm going to kill you," I spat blood into her face. She wiped it off and continued like I said nothing.   
"You can call me Catherine," she sat down across from me. "No one can help you. No one knows where you are."   
"Bite me bitch," I growled. I was already loosening the knots and able to slip my hands a bit.   
"I'm sure your guard dog is worried sick," she mocked.   
"No he isn't," I looked at the stairs to Seth and my father, "he knows exactly where I am." Seth immediately began combat with her as my dad untied me. "How'd you find me?" I whispered.   
"Phone GPS," I stood and saw that Seth was holding his own, slowly wearing her down, dominating the fight. I grabbed the small knife hidden in my boot, that she hadn't found. I walked behind her and slit her throat, severing her head from her body. There was silence for a moment.   
"We need to burn the body," Edward added. "Go home and tell Bella to take one of the cars here," he handed Seth the keys. "Be safe." Seth carried me to the car.   
"I can walk!" I grumbled.   
"Let me do this. Please," that one little word from him melted my heart. I remained silent as we drove and then went to the main house, telling Bella where to go. All I wanted was Seth, my man, my mate, my love.   
"Edward and I are spending the night here," Bella interrupted my thoughts, "you and Seth can have the cottage for the night." She smiled.   
"Thanks mom," I hugged her and then Seth and I walked hand in hand to the house.   
"We don't have to do this you know," Seth broke the silence. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting-"  
"I'm no blushing virgin," I laughed then turned towards him. "I want you," I took his face in my hands, "I want you inside me and taking your knot and be leaking for days."  
"Fuck," he groaned and grabbed my hand as we ran into the cottage laughing. It started raining as he pulled me inside and pressed me against the door, his mouth hot and demanding on mine. I put my hands under his shirt and felt his abs flexing in and out as he reacted to my touch. I felt...powerful, alive.   
"Take it off," I demanded against his lips and he pulled away first taking off my shirt then his. He grabbed my ass and I jumped on him, crossing my ankles on his lower back.   
"Bedroom?" Seth asked and I nodded. He walked fast until he dropped me on the bed and then pulled off my socks and shoes and jeans before doin the same to himself. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He covered me with his body. "I want you either way."  
"And I want you in me," I growled. "Now."  
"I love you." He grinned and kissed my nose, the tenderness of it surprising me. He kissed his way down my chest, me groaning. He spread my legs with his shoulders and took off my boxers, revealing my hard dick weeping for him. He kissed the head and looked up at me through his eyelashes.   
Seth took me in using one gulp, my dick hitting the back of his throat. I screamed and arched my back, my hands fisting the sheets. Slowly I felt him back off so I wouldn't come. He nuzzled my balls and licked his fingers before pressing one into me steadily, till it hit the knuckle. I groaned his name, barely holding back. I felt the burn when he pressed two fingers in and scissored me, helping me hold off coming.   
"Stop," I looked down at him and pulled him up to me. "I can't stand this anymore. I'm sick of teasing! I need you. I want to see you come apart," I begged him.   
"I don't want to hurt you," Seth frowned down at me.   
"I don't care," I growled, "do it!" He must have seen something inside my eyes- hunger? Desire? Love?- and he grabbed my hips, pushing his head into me. I moaned and he stopped. "Keep going." I panted until he was all the way in, bottoming out. The pain was enough to put me back in the real world not in my fantasy mindset that he wanted me- it was really unbelievable if you think about it. "Give me a sec." He froze worry apparent in his face.   
"It's a good stretch," I grinned and leaned up kissing him. I moved my hips indicating he could begin moving. He set a punishing pace pulling almost completely out then pushing back in, slow and steady. We were kissing until I had to turn my head, seeking more air. He simply moved down and bit another mark into the side of my neck. His hips kept speeding up.   
"I'm going to come," I warned him, barely holding on.   
"Do it," he bit another hickey and growled "Mine." I came apart, seeing stars and moaning Seth's name. I came back to earth as he hit the peak of his orgasm. His eyes were on mine, changing color as his wolf side came out more, his knot slipping into me, making the burning sensation increase, in a good way. A few more strokes, and he collapsed on top of me, then rolling to the side so I wasn't crushed by his weight.   
His stomach was covered in my come and we knew he wouldn't be able to pull out until his knot went down. "I love you," I smiled sleepily at him. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his woodsy scent. "Mine."  
EPILOGUE SETH POV  
"Charlie! Jessica!" EJ yelled as he ran after one of our cubs. We adopted four children. One boy, twin girls, and another boy. All of them werewolves except one of the girls were half werewolf/half human. Lara tugged on his shirt.   
"Papa I'm hungry," she said and I picked her up.   
"Alright. We will let Daddy get Charlie and Jessica. Paul should be waking up from his nap so we will go get him and then make some lunch. How does hamburgers sound?" He turned towards their house, also built by Esme and Rosalie as their wedding gift. It faced the east so EJ could see the sunrise from their bedroom.   
"Yum!" Lara said. I had never imagined we would have such an amazing life and as i caught EJs eye as he ran after the two kids i knew that this is what a loving family was. And despite the roller coaster ride we've been on, I wouldn't change it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so plz tell me how it is n if u want more or want to send me prompts id be happy to do that too


End file.
